


Meeting Bangtan

by AdrianWilde



Series: Pack Life [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Song Mingi, OT7, OT8, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Seonghwa, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianWilde/pseuds/AdrianWilde
Summary: Park Jimin had heard more than once that he was too trusting... But why should anyone at MAMA be interested in hurting him?Jung Wooyoung had dreamt to get a chance to meet his favourite Idol… But certainly not like this!Ateez stumbles upon a famous Omega under attack and tries to help.
Series: Pack Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653925
Comments: 15
Kudos: 287





	Meeting Bangtan

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching MAMA, I searched for footage or a story of BTS and Ateez meeting. And because I found none, I wrote a slightly dramatic version myself, throwing in a little A/B/O. I hope, you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The members of BTS and Ateez are human beings and not objects. So let´s keep in mind, that we are just playing around with their names and creating fiction, that in the end is absolute nonsense.

Park Jimin had heard more than once that he was too trusting. They told him that he should not assume the best from everyone on this planet. But, what could he do? He loved his fans and he tried to give them a nice moment whenever he could, especially now, because their fame had reached a level that meant they were nearly untouchable.  
And really, there where people everywhere backstage at MAMA – what could happen, if he followed the three athletic tall fans, that had begged him to sign the albums they had back at their dressing room.  
He should have listened to Yoongi-hyungs voice yelling in his head to “Never wander around alone!”. But before he could inform one of his bandmates, a foreign male Beta-dancer was excitedly tugging at his wrist. 

In the 7 years since their debut he seemed to have forgotten, that back in the part where the rookie-bands where staying, deserted space even existed at MAMA. He slowed down a little when the only Alpha-Women - a manager?- let them around a corner away from the last strugglers.  
“What group are you with again?”, he laughed uncomfortably and tried to spy one of his bodyguards over his shoulder, but they must have lost him between all the Idols. Nobody answered him, while the tallest male Alpha opened a door. Now he tried to rip his wrist out of the dancers hold, but the man held him tighter. “Stop!”, he yelled, before the woman slapped a hand over his mouth, shoved him into the room and let the door fall shut.  
“Don´t be afraid, Doll”, she crooned, “We are really great fans of yours and we just needed to be near you. Just one time in our lives!”

“You are Sasaengs”, Jimin tried to exclaim behind her hand and started struggling for real.  
Suddenly the tall Alpha caged him from the front, holding his arms down. “Let them speak for themselves”, he ripped Jimin´s sleek black jacket off, so the Omega remained only in a sheer white dress-shirt, “I just miss the times Idol-groups were made of Alphas and Betas, while the Omegas stayed where they belonged: In the audience and in our beds!”  
At that Jimin sank his teeth as deep as he could into the girls hand, who screamed and ripped the bleeding digit away. One second later a fist landed in his stomach and he doubled over coughing.  
“Hey”, the smaller male exclaimed, “Don´t hurt him.”  
The old fashioned Alpha threw his head back and laughed, “You two want to fuck him too. You think, that will not hurt this tiny thing?”

A cold shudder chased away the burning in his rips and Jimin started to understand how bad his situation was. His eyes flitted around and he whimpered. He had to think fast and find a way out.  
“You know, everybody will know, what you did!”, he tried to reason, “If you let me go, I will not tell anyone…”  
He saw, how the woman angled her phone at him. “You really want everybody to see, how we fuck you?”, she asked, “Believe me, Doll, if you say one word, this will go viral.”  
Panic clouded his vision, when he was dragged back and easily lifted on a table.  
“Stop it! Let me go… My pack won´t stand for this”, he tried to plead.

+++

Their first MAMA was over. They really made it.  
Mingi felt like he was still in shock, when he stumbled down the stage-stairs, while trying to turn of the Final-Safe-Cam in his hand at the same time. In the big dark space behind the stage, producers, famous Idols, dancers and rookies mingled and chatted excitedly. The big stars where ushered to their dressing rooms by their managers and Mingi saw Jongho going slack yawed, when Jeon Jungkook hurried past him. The famous Idol had presented as an Alpha not long ago and it seemed as if his presence had become even more powerful than before. Mingi knew, that Jongho was inspired greatly by Jungkook and hoped to present as an Alpha as well. The whole pack of Ateez was quite sure, that their pup would get his wish in the next two years, but nearly nobody presented before turning 20. And more than that, Seonghwa would be complaining endlessly about losing his last puppy, when the time came.

Meanwhile Yunho stood alone, gazing dreamily at the award in his hands. He was painting quite the funny picture: A tall strong Alpha cradling an inanimate object lovingly. Mingi hoped, he would not start rocking it like a baby…They had a reputation to lose – as small as it may be.  
Seonghwa tried to usher an overexcited San back towards their group, simultaneously bowing to every second person he passed. Like always their Head-Omega was not appeased, if the younger Omegas weren´t in his line of side.

Speaking of Omegas…  
“Please Hyungie!”, Wooyoung whined behind him. He was half draped over their Pack-Alphas back, putting on his best puppy face. Mingi had to admit: Hongjoong deserved the title of “leader” just because he was able to withstand that.  
“No, Wooyoung!”, the Alpha shook his head, “We are not going to BTS-sunbaenims dressing room. They are probably as exhausted as we are and don´t need anyone disturbing them. And then Jongho would want to visit MonstaX-sunbaenims dressing room…”  
“But Jongho would enjoy speaking to Jungkook-sunbaenim as well and Yeonjun says, they are super friendly and…”  
Hongjoong wrapped his arm around their youngest Omega and tugged him with one discussion-ending “Nope”, away from all the people, letting just the tiniest bit of his Alpha-side show.  
“Meanie-Alpha”, Wooyoung pouted half-heartedly, but let himself happily snuggle into Hongjoong.

Mingi made eye contact with Yeosang and they exchanged a quick nod, before he handed the camera to their staff to follow Wooyoung and Hongjoong in the direction of their changing room. As Betas, Mingi and Yeosang tried not to let a part of their pack get separated in a potentially overwhelming situation. They needed to make sure, that one of them was able to calm their excited mates with their strong Beta scents and diffuse any situation, that built up because of hormones running wild. And if there ever was an overwhelming exciting situation, it would be their first MAMA.

When Wooyoung caught the calming scent of a crinkling campfire and wood , he escaped his Alpha to link arms with Mingi and complain to him about his outrageous situation. But, while everything he said was still light-hearted, he saw the tiniest flash of hurt flicker across Hongjoongs face and instantly regretted his actions. He absolutely did not want to turn one of the best days of their lives sour by fighting. And besides…. BTS sat directly behind them most of the show… and passed by so near, he could have touched them. That could be enough for him for now.  
Holding a hand out to their leader he exclaimed, “Let´s change quickly and get a big celebratory dinner. MAMA is over, so I think I can get a break from my diet.”  
Instantly Hongjoong gifted him with the sweetest of smiles, while Mingi grumbled, “No idea, what you needed a diet for. I was the one flashing everything today.”

They had reached the more deserted part of the building, because as rookies their dressing-rooms where located farther from the stage. Here, most of the rooms seemed to still be deserted.  
Hongjoong just boxed Mingi´s arm and supported his friend by saying, “And did you hear the fans screaming, when you opened your vest. They…”. At that moment he picked up a suspicious smell.  
An Alphas nose was famously the best of the three sub-genders, because they were naturally tuned to discover and eliminate dangers for their pack. So when Hongjoong got the tiniest whiff of a fearful Omega, he stopped in his tracks. “Do you smell that?”  
Now, that they weren´t moving, Wooyoung tried to listen to something that could have upset his Alpha – using his own strongest sense. And then he caught the sound of an Omegas whimper and something that sounded like an Alphas laugh. “I hear a distressed Omega”, Wooyoung murmured.

Shoving Wooyoung back into Mingi´s arms, he sharply took the next corner leading away from their dressing-room and picked up speed.  
“What…?”, Mingi wrinkled his nose, as Hongjoongs spicy scent spiked with concern.  
“Stay back here with Wooyoung!”  
Their leader was a foul to believe that his packmates would let him walk alone into a potentially dangerous situation. And Wooyoung might be an Omega, but he could show his claws just as good as any Alpha if he was pissed off.  
So the three members came to halt together in front of a closed door and looked at each other.  
Now all of them could hear sounds from inside.  
And when one very famous, very recognisable voice said in a pleading tone, “Stop it! Let me go… My pack won´t stand for this”, their eyes widened and they did not lose any time to throw open the door.

***

Jimin had just readied himself to scream as loud as he could, when a crash resonated through the room. The two men kept his upper body pinned to the table, but lifted their heads snarling, while the woman whipped around furiously. “What do you want here?”, she spit out.  
“Let him go”, a deep voice demanded. Jimin had a feeling he had heard that voice previously today, but could not put his finger on the Where. But from the scent it was obvious, that it was not his pack, that discovered his situation. Hopefully they were willing to help nonetheless.  
“We are just having a little bit of fun”, the dancer pressed his hand on Jimin´s mouth again, “He likes it ruff.”  
A short silence followed.  
Wittering his chance, the tall Alpha added sweetly, “You don´t want to anger him, do you? He could end your little rookie-careers with a snap of his tiny fingers.”

Jimin tried to bite down on the hand over his mouth again, but the Beta had learnt the lesson und had clamped his hand in such a bruising grip over his whole jaw, that Jimin could not even open his lips.  
Ad that moment a sweet concerned voice intervened, “He does not smell as if he likes it.”  
Oh, god… There was another Omega in the room. Jimin did not know, if he should be relieved for himself or concerned for the unfamiliar boy.

Hongjoong decided in a second, that he would not leave the room, without making sure, Park Jimin was ok. Even if their careers where on the line, so was the life of a human…  
Without letting a sliver of doubt show in his voice, he demanded: “Let him up and tell that to us himself!”  
The three attackers exchanged looks and then the women and the tall Alpha traded places. Threateningly the man stepped towards them and asked, “And what will you do, if we don´t do as you ask, Baby-Alpha? Aren´t you even smaller than the little bitch over there?” His gaze shifted to Wooyoung and he smiled disgustingly sweet, “If that one want´s to join the fun, I am all for it.”  
He was not able to finish his sentence, before Mingi and Hongjoong simultaneously flew forward.

Jimin used the distraction to angle his body towards the male holding him down and when the sound of fighting started, he kicked him aiming between his legs. As soon as the Betas hands left his body, he struggled against the Alpha-women to sit up, but she was using all her strength to hold him, an insane glint in her eyes. Suddenly a figure with white blond hair appeared behind the woman’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around her throat. Jimin could not thank his helper, because as soon as he was up, the enraged Beta charged towards him.  
He could see how the Alpha was attacked by two young man, but both had the slim figure of Idols and his attackers where all way more bulky then them. At that moment he regretted, having given up the role of the muscle-man to Jungkook for the first time in his life. 

The Alpha-women was also assessing the situation and swiftly pulled out a knife, pressing it to the Omegas neck.  
“Just give up, Doll”, she screeched in Jimin´s direction, “You won´t win this fight and I doubt you want me to plunge this knife in the cutie´s neck?”  
Jimin stopped trying to duck from the Betas hands immediately and helplessly looked at the young Omega to his right.  
“That is good”, the dancer wrapped his arms around him, ”You are all alone. And you have no chance to win this fight.”

“Oh, you are wrong!”, an angry voice exclaimed from the door, “They are not alone!”

And when 5 people in white suits descended on his attackers like an avalanche, Jimin remembered why he recognized their voices.  
That was Ateez.

They were definitely in the strong now, but the woman still held Wooyoung in a dangerous grip and manoeuvred him to the door. The Beta followed her closely, while eight man waited for an opening to rip the Omega from her.  
The tall Alpha looked as if his face had been driven against a wall, but Mingi and Hongjoong let him go as soon as they caught sight of Wooyoung.  
The three attackers went into formation at the door.  
Then the women pushed Wooyoung to them with an angry shout and dashed out of the door, closely followed by the other two.

Yunho and Jhongo tried to chase after them, but Hongjoong stepped in their way.  
“Even you don´t stand a change two against three”, he reasoned, “And we have their faces. They won´t get away with this.”  
Jhongo looked like he wanted to protest, but Yunho´s hand on his shoulder held him back.  
Satisfied Hongjoong turned around to observe what was happening behind him.  
Seonghwa, Mingi and San were crowding around Wooyoung, touching him everywhere, trying to make sure, he was not hurt. The whole room stank of anxiety, but their Betas were doing everything to let their calming scents overtake.

Yeosang was the source of the scent resembling morning-dew on fresh grass permanenting the air. He stood a step away from his packmates , concernedly looking at Park Jimin.  
The older Omega had his arms wrapped around his middle, hunched shoulders making him look even smaller and his gaze was hefted to the floor. He painted a picture, that broke Hongjoong´s heart as much as it confused him. It was hard to compare that image with the beautiful confident sunbaenim, they all looked up to so much and fanboyed over (occasionally).

Yeosang took a deep breath and fought down his starstruck feeling to approach the Omega. Carefully he reached out a hand without touching and tried to let out even more southing pheromones.  
“Jiminssi?”, he asked gently, “Sunbaenim? Are you hurt? Could I help you somehow, sunbaenim?”  
A shudder run through Jimin´s body and he seemed to brace himself, before he pulled his shoulders back and lifted his eyes to meet Yeosang´s gaze.  
Instantly Yeosang fell into a ninety-degree bow. He was afraid, he had overstepped a boundary by pushing his scent towards the Omega without being asked. What if the superstar thought, he smelled weird?  
“Oh”, Jimin spoke softly and closed the gap between them swiftly.  
He put his hands on the Betas shoulders and tried to urge him out of his bow, “Please, there is no need for that now. You just saved me! It should be me bowing to you.”  
Yeosang rapidly shook his head, “We just followed after the others and stumbled in here, when we heard raised voices. We did not really do anything.”

Jimin still felt awful, but could not help to smile at the soft-spoken boy in front of him. His famous eye-smile captured the attention of the whole band. Suddenly everyone struggled to stand up straight and then bow respectfully to the elder. In the aftermath of the fight, Ateez had totally forgotten, whom exactly they had been helping.  
Jimin could see them exchanging awkward glances and really hoped, they were not readying themselves to introduce their band formally. But in the end the small Alpha who had been one of the first three there to rescue him, gingerly stepped forward and bowed again. Before Jimin could protest more, the Alpha gestured to his face and said, “You got injured, Sunbaenim.”  
Self-consciously Jimin lifted a hand to his jaw, where he still felt the fingers of the Beta, that had undoubtedly left ugly bruises. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how the tall Alpha suddenly reached forward, as if to touch him and simultaneously began to speak, “Our dressing room is just around the corner. I could get you ice and…”  
If his instincts weren´t so high strung, Jimin would have been endeared by the younger boy, who resembled a Golden Retriever more than anything. But his mind could still not let go of the shock and he could not hold back a whimper, when the only thing he saw in front of him where two Alphas again. He felt caged and his body involuntary curled back in on itself. 

Feeling incredibly guilty Yunho froze, before jumping back three steps helplessly.  
When Jimin started to breath irregularly, Seonghwa sprang into action. That might be his sunbaenim, but the BTS-member was still an Omega in distress. And if Seonghwa was an expert for something, it was helping. He urged the Alphas to step back and tugged San next to Jimin.  
“Hey, hey”, he murmured soothingly, “Slow breath, Sunbaenim. In…. and Out…”  
Carefully he lay a hand on the Omegas back and started rubbing in slow circles.  
After a few seconds, Jimin´s breath regulated itself again, but he seemed not to be very steady on his feed.

Jimin hid his face behind his hands. He was deeply embarrassed. He knew, that these boys were much younger than him and just wanted to help. He needed to get himself together.  
But when the Omega with white stripes in his hair mirrored his packmates actions, it got so much harder not to break down.  
With a wobbly voice he whispered: “I am really really thankful to you guys. And I am so sorry, but I just want to find my packmates right now. If it is ok for you, I will go search for them and come back to thank you probably later?”  
“Absolutely not!”, the brave Omega, who had joined in the fight, exclaimed loudly, making Jimin wince.

“Wooyoung!”, Seonghwa chided shocked.  
“Nono”, Wooyoung stared at his favourite Idol with big eyes, “I mean, we will not leave you alone. These crazy assholes…”  
“Language”, came from Hongjoong.  
“…could be around here anywhere”, Wooyoung finished with an eyeroll, “We will escort you to your dressing room, Sunbaenim.”  
At that Ateez started to regroup around Jimin instantly. With all the Omegas in the middle – Jimin still sandwiched between Seonghwa and San- , Hongjoong leading the group, Yunho and Jongho as the rear and the Betas flanking each side.  
Jimin could not help but feel relieved, when he was gently let out of that horrible room by his sweet savours.

The leader ignored the strange looks they received and steered his group in the direction he remembered a sign declaring BTS´ dressing room. Not stopping his fast pace Hongjoong glanced at Wooyoung behind him and stroked a hand down the Omegas neck, needing to make sure he had not been cut by the knife.  
“How are you doing, Baby?”, he asked concerned.  
Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders, “My heart feels like it wants to jump out of my chest. But I don´t know, if the reason for that is the fight or that Park Jimin- sunbaenim is right there…”  
At the last part his voice skipped three octaves higher.  
Mingi to his left groaned. “He is fine. Not even an army would be able to get to our crazy Omega.”  
“Hey”, Wooyoung looped both of his arms around Mingi´s biceps, “I was attacked with a knife! Give me some love.”  
But instead of laughing, Mingi grimaced and tried to pry his arm out of the Omegas firm grip. Instantly the blond boy shoved at the white fabric until red lines could be seen, obviously left by someone ramming his fingernails into the Betas arm. Some of the lines were still bleeding.

“Hyung”, Jongho exclaimed, “You are hurt!”.  
“Oh no”, Jimin´s small hand gently cupped Mingi´s biceps, “I am such a bad Hyung… how could I not check, if you were all right.”  
But before the whole pack could descend on him, a distinct voice could be made out not far from them.

***

“Where, the hell, is that brat!”, Jin screeched, “If I have to send out Yoongi to chase him down, I will surely do so…. even if he just started taking a nap in the dressing room.”  
“Calm down, Hyungie”, Tae tried to follow Jin through the crowd, that was watching the stars with varying levels of awe, “He is probably just in some rookie-dressing room, signing T-Shirts. You know how easy it is for the fans to coax him away.”  
“Do not wander off, we said…”, Jin was just continuing his rant, ignoring his dongsaeng, “…Tell us before you leave, we said. I will spank his butt, when we are back home.”  
Tae lifted his eyebrows and snorted. He did not believe his Hyung was capable to be really angry, after they managed to claim every big price this evening.  
But the Beta had to admit, that an uneasy feeling was creeping up on him. They had done a round checking all the rooms near their own and there was no sign of his soulmate. Their dressing room was just 5 meters ahead and the possibility, that Yoongi and his infallible nose needed to be woken up, loomed in that short distance. Hopefully Hobi and Jungkook had been more successful.  
But suddenly Jin stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side. “I can hear him”, he said, and then wrinkled his forehead, “Something is wrong.”  
And without further ado, he took off in a sprint. 

When Jimin saw two familiar figures fight their way to them, he let go of the tall Betas arm and squeezed past Hongjoong. He desperately needed his packmates at that moment.  
Jin´s eyes widened shocked, when he caught sight of Jimin´s bruised face. He instinctively opened his arms to cushion the way his Baby-Omega barrelled towards him.  
“Jiminie”, Tae exclaimed desperately, his hands hovering over his best friends face, “Who did that?”  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how their staff started to hastily clear the hallway of onlookers, when they understood that something big had happened.  
Jimin did not seem to be able to speak at the moment. He had started sobbing as soon as he found himself in his hyung´s arms. He pressed his face to Jin´s collarbone, trying to block out everything, but his familiar scent of roses.  
Jin began to rock him gently and lifted his eyes up to Tae searching for help. The Beta instantly pressed his back to Jimins, so the Omega was sandwiched between them. Pressing a kiss to his hair he started sending out calming pheromones. 

Mingi and Yeosang both inhaled sharply and exchanged an awed look, when the whole hallway took on the smell of forest and wild berries. Kim Taehyung was not just talented when it came to music, but obviously also perfect regarding their shared second gender.  
For a few seconds there could be nothing heard but Jimin´s heart-breaking sobs.  
Ateez still stood in a loose square, facing V and Jin, who were trying to shield Jimin.  
Taking in their positions, what happened next, could have been foreseen... If you did not have any context, the whole Ateez-pack would seem to have formed a battle-formation in front of one Beta and two Omegas, of whom one was visibly hurt.  
And add one newly presented, highly protective Alpha to the mix… 

Jungkook had enjoyed his animated chatter with their dance-leader about the successful stage. As BTS most experienced Beta, Hoseok was always able to calm his nerves after their performances. But way before their dressing room was in his line of sight, he suddenly smelled his packmates distress  
A low growl escaped him.

“What the hell!”, Hoseok exclaimed, when they approached eight people confronting their members.  
Jungkook on the other hand did not linger for one second to find out what happened, but struck out towards the closest person on sight who could be dangerous.  
To Jongho´s misfortune, that was him. All his strength could not help him, when he was knocked down from behind because Jungkook tried to fight his way to his packmates.  
In one second Ateez´ lead-vocalist was trying to figure out where they kept the wild-berries, everything smelled like - In the next second he lay on his back and saw his favourite Idol lung at Yunho.  
The second oldest Alpha of Ateez would never have let anyone go unpunished, who attacked their maknae. Not even his deeply admired sunbaenim. He crouched down to withstand Jungkook´s impact and pushed forcefully, skipping back a few meters across the floor.

Hoseok was deeply confused, but ready to join Jungkook in his fight, when he saw a tall Beta getting ready to rip his maknae from the Alpha. But the moment he started moving, he heard Jimin screaming, “Kooki, Stop it! What are you doing? Stop, stop…”  
The problem was, that the two Alphas were growling to loud to pay attention to him.

Time seemed to freeze, when a new voice boomed: “What is the meaning of this?”  
Namjoon and Yoongi appeared on the scene with such an aura of dominance, that every movement stilled in a second. They weaved their way between the Ateez-members with certain steps, breaking up their protective formation. Their presence was so strong, the younger boys went slack in a second and stepped back, baring their necks.  
Namjoon grabbed Jungkook by the neck and steered him away from Yunho. 

At that point Jimin had escaped Jin´s arms and stumbled up to his pack-Alpha.  
“They are no threat”, he gestured wildly, “They saved me, Hyung.”  
It took one look at Jimin´s face and the BTS-leader let go of his maknae to cup Jimin´s cheek.  
“Oh my god. What happened to you?”, he asked horrified.  
“There were three people”, Jimin tried to explain, shuddering at the memory, “They said, they just wanted an autograph, but when they had me alone in a room, they wanted to… to..”. He could not finish his sentence – the reality, of what might have happened, washing over him.

“They tried to rape him, Sunbaenim”, Hongjoong spoke up softly behind them.  
Namjoon´s gaze snapped to Ateez´ leader, burning itself into his soul. The hallway suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of it.  
Then a low resonating growl started, emanating from the BTS-members, increasing in volume by the second.  
Ateez diligently tried to press themselves to the wall. Intimidated by the pure rage vibrating around them.

Suddenly Wooyoung escaped a scared whimper and he pleaded: “We just found Jiminssi by chance and were able to chase them away, because of our number. Please, don´t hurt us.”  
“They fought them for me!”, Jimin tugged insistently at Namjoon´s arm and gestured to Wooyoung, “He nearly got stabbed, because of me.”

Yoongi heard the truth in his dongsaeng´s words and relaxed his posture. “Let us clear that up inside”, he gestured to their dressing room.  
Jimin gave a tiny yelp, when his Head-Alpha swiftly pulled him up in his arms and carried him over to a spacious couch.  
“Do not scent him!”, Yoongi advised sharply, “I want to sniff those fuckers out.”

As one of the last to melt from his frozen state, Jongho tried to get on his feet again and suddenly saw himself confronted with two very concerned, very beautiful Omegas. One of them, he know very well. While making contact with the other just threw him back into shock instantly.  
“Oh no no no, “, Jin tried to pull the muscular Jongho up by his hand, “I am so so sorry. I am sure Jungkook did not realise he bawled over a pup.”  
Seonghwa stood to Jongho´s right, touching him all over, to make sure, he had not been injured by the fall. “Are you hurt?”, he fussed.

“Jeon Jungkook!”, Jin shouted, “Come back here this instant and apologize.”  
Jungkook turned around slowly, his deer-eyes opened wide, to make him look more innocent.  
“Oh, don´t look at us that way”, Jin would not fall for that trick, “I know, how hard it is for you to keep yourself under control right now, but you could have waited a second, before jumping this poor pup, no?”  
Jongho and Jungkook both resembled tomatoes at this point.  
Jongho tried to intervene, while his role-model trudged towards them, hanging his head, “That is not necessary. Jungkook-sunbaenim just wanted to protect his pack…I…I would have done the same in his position.”

“Shhh”, both Omegas shushed him simultaneously. And Seonghwa added in a hushed voice: “He could have given you a concussion.” He threw an angry glance towards the young Alpha. Sunbaenim or not… That was his baby, that had been in danger.  
“Hey”, Jongho protested, “I am even stronger than Yunho and Mingi!”

Jungkook had arrived in front of them, looking at his feet ashamed.  
“I am really sorry”, he started, but before he could finish, Jin hat pressed a hand onto his back and urged him into a deep bow. His maknae followed without complain.  
“I am truly sorry”, he started again, “I should not have let my instincts run wild. Please forgive me and don´t let my bad behaviour reflect on my pack. I sincerely offer you a way to make it up to you. Just tell me your wish.”  
Jongho found himself staring at Jungkook slack-yawed the second time that evening.  
“Could I?”, he stuttered, “Could I take a selfie with you, sunbaenim?”

At that ridiculous demand Jungkook lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.  
“Sure thing, pup”, he answered with a smirk. Followed by an “Ow”, when his Hyung hit him over the back of his head.  
“Aish”, Jin exclaimed, “Those brats.”  
While Jungkook and Jongho made their way to the dressing room, he turned to Seonghwa with a smile. “How do you manage 5 freshly presented boys at the same time?”, he asked his fellow Head-Omega, “They seem to be no older than 20?”  
Seonghwa dared to smile tentatively at his elder. “Most days I do not have the impression, that I manage them at all. I just let them run wild until they need a nap, Sunbaenim.”  
Jin broke out in his famous windshield wiper- laughter hearing that. “That are the actions of a truly wise man”, he gestured for Seonghwa to follow him, “ But that maknae of yours will make a hell of a newly presented Alpha, just to warn you. And I tell you that, knowing my Kookie.”  
“I will cherish every day until that happens”, the younger Omega groaned.  
Jin patted his back with sympathy. “You can call me anytime”, he smiled, while stepping over the threshold, leaving a stunned dongsaeng behind. 

Behind the door, the atmosphere was quite a bit more serious.  
While the Ateez-boys were still to stunned by the much more luxurious dressing room, as well as by being in the proximity of their stars, the BTS-members were gathered around Jimin, trying to assess his wellbeing. Namjoon tried to get a hold of their manager over the phone and Yoongi was nosing along Jimin´s jawline, scenting him for comfort and simultaneously sniffing out foreign marks. Without warning he turned around to the Ateez-boys and demanded: “Come forward, one by one.”  
San, who was nearest to him, stared at the intimating Alpha fearfully.  
Yoongi rolled his eyes impatiently, “I am not going to bite. I just have to separate your scents from the attackers”.  
A tiny hand slapped his arm. “Be nice to them, Hyung”, Jimin complained, feeling much safer now, seated in the middle of his pack.  
“Ow, brat”, the Alpha complained, “I am always nice.”  
“Sure”, Taehyung giggled, “ That´s why Army calls you a little Meow Meow.”  
“Yoonkitty”, Hoseok crooned.

San had worked up the courage to step up to Yoongi and struggled to hold back his laughter, when the Alpha turned his murderous gaze to his bandmates. In passing the rapper took a whiff of San and signalled for the next Ateez-member to come over.  
When it was Yeosang´s turn, the Beta pushed his scent out a little to help the Alpha.  
“Wow”, V jumped off the coach, not letting go of Jimin´s hand, “You smell amazing.”  
Yeosang blushed furiously under his Bias attention. He was not able not get any words out, when those beautiful eyes bore into him. To a Beta, getting complimented because of their scent was highly flattering.  
“Yeah”, Hobi laughed, cuddling Jimin closer on his lap, “Tae and your Betas could simulate a camping trip in the woods.” He was referring to the three scents all resembling wood, campfire, grass and wild-berries. His own scent was reminiscent of a day at the beach: a fresh sea breeze and sun cream. Jungkook always said, that was the proof that Hobi really was the sun.

Yoongi finished his investigation with Mingi, who was promptly taken aside by Jin to get the scratches on his arm checked out. The small Alpha stepped away from the couch, not listening to Jimin´s protest, and gestured for the returned security guards to follow him.  
“Yoongi-hyung”, Namjoon sounded stern, “There will be no revenge!”  
Yoongi just huffed but gave his leader a slight nod. When Jungkook made to follow him, Hobi intervened.  
“No no”, he got up and hoisted Jimin in the young Alphas arms, who promptly wrapped his legs tightly around Jungkook. “You are not going to get yourself in trouble, Kooki”, Hoseok came to halt next to Yoongi, “You did not show the best of self-control today and we do not want a repeat.”  
Jungkook wanted to protest, but by the way Hoseok looked at him, he knew, he did not stand a chance.  
Tae wrapped him and Jimin in a back hug and he let himself be manoeuvred to the coach. When he found himself cuddled from both sides, that did not seem like the worst choice.

“We could help”, Hongjoong offered, “We know how they look.”  
Namjoon smiled at him and gave him a slight bow, “Thank you. But you already did so much for us. The attackers are probably long gone. Yoongi will just sniff out which company they belonged to and then we will take legal actions.” Namjoon met their eyes one by one saying, “Your own managers will be searching and you must be exhausted from the show …”  
“Uh yeah”, Jimin tiredly piped up from the cuddle pile. “If we had not met in such an unlucky way, I would have told you earlier: It was amazing! Especially the beginning of BSaT”, he turned to Wooyoung, “I could not have done it better.”  
Wooyoung bowed deeply, touched by Jimin´s words behind the Idols imagination.

“We will get going”, Yoongi gave a curt bow, but then gifted the Ateez members with a heartfelt smile, “Thank you”, Hoseok said.  
The two were gone before Ateez had stopped bowing.  
Seonghwa turned to Namjoon, “We don´t want to disturb your pack any longer. We sincerely hope, the awful circumstances of our first encounter will not lead to a bad impression. We really look up to you a lot, sunbaenims”.  
Jin had finished wrapping up a flustered Mingi and now came over to take the younger Omegas hand in his, “Never! In the contrary. We will always be indebted to you. Whatever you need, we will be just a call away.”  
Namjoon nodded earnestly and held his phone out to Hongjoong, “I would be honoured if you could give me your phone number. I hope you will allow me to contact you, to really express our gratitude to you.”  
Hongjoong nodded frantically, before entering his number with trembling fingers.

Jimin jumped up from the coach and wrapped Wooyoung in a hug. “Thank you”, he breathed against his dongsaeng´s ear.  
Jungkook offered his hand to Jongho and Yunho, “Sorry again… Next time we can try again in a fair fight…. And take those selfies”  
“Aish!”, Jin protested laughing, then turned to San with a warm smile, who was still watching him with stars in his eyes, “Those Baby-Alphas will never change.”  
V waved to Yeosang and Mingi, “Work on those scents – you will be amazing!”.

They exchanged bows. Ateez tripping over themselves, trying to walk out the door while not stopping the respectful gesture.  
And suddenly they stood out in the hallway again, staring at each other disbelievingly.  
They came here to experience their first MAMA. Hoping to get to watch their heroes perform. And what the fuck had happened in the last hour?!

Suddenly Mingi mused: “How does Wooyoung always get what he wants?”  
When everybody looked at him confused, he gestured to the closed door, “We went to BTS-sunbaenims dressing room in the end, didn´t we?”

xxx

“Wooyoung! Dinner is ready since 10 minutes. Please join us now!”, Seonghwa yelled from his place at the table irritated.  
They might have been extra soft towards their youngest Omega in the last two weeks. Who could blame them? He had been at the receiving end of a knife!  
But by all his sweetness, Wooyoung was not so noble that he would not use their lenience mercilessly. 

When the missing member had stumbled to his chair next to San and the usual hell of everyone trying to get even portions of food on their plates had died down, Hongjoong tried to gain his members attention by waving his hand around.  
But Yunho and San did not register him at all. They were to busy trying to rope Wooyoung and Yeosang into a shopping-trip on their free afternoon.  
“Guys”, Hongjoong tried.  
“Nooo”, Wooyoung denied his friends at the same time, “I want to finish the next level of my game.”

The bickering continued and the leader huffed, Seonghwa petting his arm in sympathy.  
“Ok”, Hongjoong exclaimed petulantly, “Then I will just tell RM-Sunbaenim that we decline BTS invitation for an informal Thankyou-Dinner in their dorm…”

Suddenly you could have heart a pin drop at the dining table.  
Then all hell broke loose.  
“We have to go shopping now”, San screamed, grabbing Yunho.  
“Oh god. What kind of hostess gift should we bring”, Seonghwa stressed.  
“I will go work out…”, Jongho was gone in a flash.  
The Betas stared at each other, not even trying to diffuse the panicked atmosphere…. Some opponents were too strong to fight.

Hongjoong just leaned back with his hands behind his head relaxed and for once enjoyed the joyful craziness unfolding around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I would like to write more in this Universe. Starting with a story about BTS dealing with JK´s presentation. Would you be interested in that? Or do you have a different wish?  
> I would be happy about a comment.


End file.
